comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Man 2099
Spider-Man 2099 is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Spider-Man 2099 #25: 19 Jul 2017 Current Issue :Spider-Man 2099 #1: 11 Dec 2019 Next Issue :none Status Final issue is #25. Characters Main Characters *'Spider-Man/Miguel O'Hara' - Super-hero form the year 2099, trapped back in time in the present day. Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Spider-Man 2099 #1 Spider-Man 2099 #25 Spider-Man 2099 #24 Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Spider-Man 2099, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-10. - *'Spider-Man 2099, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #11-14 & Annual #1, plus Spider-Man stories from 2099 Unlimited #1-3. - *'Spider-Man 2099 Classic, vol. 3: The Fall of the Hammer' - Collects vol. 1 #15-22, plus Ravage 2099 #15, X-Men 2099 #5, Doom 2099 #14, & Punisher 2099 #13. - *'Spider-Man 2099 Classic, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 1 #23-33. - *'Spider-Man 2099 vs. Venom 2099' - Collects vol. 1 #34-38 & Special #1, plus Spider-Man 2099 Meets Spider-Man - - (forthcoming, April 2019) *'Spider-Man 2099, vol. 1: Out of Time' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. "Miguel O’Hara is Spider-Man in the year 2099, but he’s currently stuck in the present day. But here, the evil future corporation Alchemax has just been formed — and Miguel has a chance to stop its corruption before it starts! However, Spider-Man 2099 soon discovers he’s not the only one hoping for a better tomorrow. When his uneasy arrangement with Alchemax lands him in a war zone, Miguel must fight for his grandfather’s soul." - *'Spider-Man 2099, vol. 2: Spider-Verse' - Collects vol. 2 #6-12. "Miguel O’Hara is finally back in his home era, the year 2099! But there’s no time for nostalgia as Spider-Man 2099, Lady Spider, and the six-armed Spider-Man are on the run for their lives from the dangerously ravenous Inheritors! Spider-Man 2099 and Lady Spider, of the steampunk 1800s, bring past and future science to bear as they study Daemos, desperate for a clue to help battle Morlun and his family. But can they make it back to the rest of the spiders in time to turn the tide of the final battle? Who will survive the Spider-verse? Will Miguel finally be able to return home for good? And what happens when he finds that his future is now… imperfect?" - *'Spider-Man 2099, vol. 3: Smack to the Future' - Collects vol. 3 #1-5. "When a dangerous new threat shatters Miguel’s world, a Spidey suit is the only answer. An All-New Spidey suit, that is — and just wait until you see what it can do! - *'Spider-Man 2099, vol. 4: Gods and Women' - Collects vol. 3 #6-10. "Miguel O’Hara continues his crusade against the mysterious organization called FIST, but an unwelcome distraction arrives when trouble flares in New York. A clash with Lash will put Spidey 2099 square in the middle of the Inhuman conflict!" - *'Spider-Man 2099, vol. 5: Civil War II' - Collects vol. 3 #11-16. "Miguel is back in 2099 — but it’s a world he doesn’t recognize. One that’s altogether more…sinister. He wakes to find himself held captive by six villains. But how has his native timeline become so different from the one he left behind? Can Spidey escape his tormentors, find a way back to the past and fix the future? Or will the Sinister Six reign supreme in 2099?" - *'Spider-Man 2099, vol. 6: Apocalypse Soon' - Collects vol. 3 #17-21. "Spider-Man 2099 has learned the location of the headquarters of the Fist - the extremist anti-government offshoot of the Hand that put his fiancée in a coma - and he's ready to mount his attack! But it turns out that he's not the only one investigating the radical group. Elektra Natchios, Marvel's most deadly assassin, has her own reasons for hunting these terrorists. Can Miguel trust this mysterious newcomer, or is she yet another obstacle in his quest for vengeance? And even if Spidey and Elektra team up, the Hand has upped the ante big-time - calling in an ancient evil to help them bring about the end of the entire world! How can the future Spider-Man prevent certain doom when Armageddon is written in the cards?" - *'Spider-Man 2099, vol. 7: Back to Future Shock' - Collects vol. 3 #22-25, plus Spider-Man 2099 Meets Spider-Man. "With the help of Sonny Frisco, the Iron Man of 2099, Miguel has finally developed a plan to prevent the disaster that left his future timeline in ruins! If all goes well, Spidey's crusade against The Fist will fi nally come to an end, and the world of 2099 will be saved. Unfortunately, the entire plan hinges on Electro's cooperation...and if he's not in a helpful mood, Miguel and Sonny are going to find themselves in for one serious shock!" - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Peter David. Artist: Will Sliney. Covers: Simone Bianchi. Spider-Man 2099 created by Peter David & Rick Leonardi. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-46, 1992-1996 * Volume 2: #1-12, 2014-2015 * Volume 3: #1-25, 2015-2017 Future Publication Dates News & Features Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero